TearDrop
by Senara38
Summary: "L'homme marche toujours, dans une direction que lui seul connaît. Sa main toujours tendue comme pour saisir la mienne, son regard serein, sans âge, posé sur l'horizon, il marche sans but apparent." - - cours OS sur le final de la saison V de Kaamelott


_Bonjour à tous !_

_j'avais écrit ce cours passage peu de temps après avoir visionné le dernier épisode de la saison V de Kaamelott, lorsqu'Arthur se vide de son sang (hum). La musique accompagnant cette scène m'a toujours fait penser à la chanson "Teardrop" de Massive Attack, et un soir en l'écoutant, j'ai sorti ces quelques lignes..._

_Alors c'est pas très joyeux, mais l'atmosphère sombre et tragique de la saison V de la série s'y prête..._

_._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira... Enjoy !_

_._

* * *

.

L'océan.  
Le délicat ourlet d'écume blanche des vagues s'écrasant sur la plage.  
Un homme, un sourire serein et empreint d'une infini plénitude, marchant dans l'herbe haute.  
Sa main tendu vers moi tandis qu'il marche, comme voulant attraper la mienne.  
Un pré couvert d'herbes folles, de fleurs des champs aux couleurs chatoyantes, qui caressent ses jambes jusqu'aux cuisses.  
Ça et là, des meules de foin séchant paresseusement au soleil de ce mois de juillet.  
Au loin, la falaise.  
Au pied de la falaise, l'océan et l'écume des vagues sur le sable…

Il marche et j'entends comme un air de musique, un air plein de tranquillité, de douceur et de mélancolie.  
La musique m'évoque la nostalgie d'époques révolues, de souvenirs si lointains qu'ils ne semblent être que rumeurs dans ma mémoire.  
Elle m'évoque le temps qui passe, la vie qui s'effiloche, les espoirs déçus, les actes que l'on regrettent et qui ont transformé notre existence.  
Elle m'évoque le souvenir de ceux que la mort a saisi, qui ont quitté trop tôt ou trop tard le sentier de la vie.  
Elle m'évoque l'invariabilité du temps qui passe, qui s'écoule tel un ruisseau silencieux qu'aucun barrage d'Homme ne saurait arrêter.  
La vie, la mort…

L'homme marche toujours, dans une direction que lui seul connaît. Sa main toujours tendue comme pour saisir la mienne, son regard serein, sans âge, posé sur l'horizon, il marche sans but apparent. Son temps n'est pas soumis à la loi des hommes, il s'est échappé du poids de la peur et des rancœurs.

Je ne suis que spectatrice de ce décor, qui m'inspire à la fois tranquillité, mélancolie et peur.

Je ne connais pas ce marcheur. Et en même temps, je le connais.  
Je ne l'ai jamais vu, et son visage m'est aussi familier que si c'était le mien.  
Nous ne nous sommes jamais connu, et pourtant nous nous connaissons depuis mille ans.

Je pourrais être effrayée de cet inconnu, mais sa vue m'apporte une telle bouffée de quiétude que je ne peux m'empêcher d'éprouver l'envie de le rejoindre en courant.

Ses longs cheveux bruns flottent au vent, ce doux vent marin qui souffle sur l'herbe haute. Sa barbe d'une semaine adoucit ses traits empreints de mélancolie. Ses yeux d'un brun pénétrant qui se pose sur moi avec un tel détachement, une telle sensation de calme, que les larmes m'en viennent aux yeux.  
Pourtant il émane de ses yeux un relent de tristesse si touchant…

Il est vêtu simplement, comme l'homme de voyage qu'il est, sans excès, avec confort, sa chemise de coton clair tombant sur un pantalon de voyageur en cuir sombre, tête nue sous le soleil estival.  
Autour de son cou, un médaillon d'étain ciselé tinte doucement au rythme de son pas.  
Sa mise, si modeste et simple, ne parvient pas à dissimuler son port noble et il se dégage de lui une autorité et une prestance naturelle qui inspire le respect.

Son regard croise le mien.  
Le temps semble s'arrêter, lui qui coulait déjà au ralenti.  
Un nom me vient aux lèvres.  
Le prononcer évoque en moi une foule de sentiments contradictoires, et me grise les sens.

Il sourit.

.

«_Arthur…_»

.

* * *

_Texte écrit__  
__en visionnant__  
__le final de l'épisode 50__  
__du Livre V__  
__de Kaamelott__  
__et au son de la chanson__  
__"Teardrop" de Massive Attack_

_.  
_

_

* * *

_

Et voilà... Review ? :)

.


End file.
